All You Had To Do Was Stay
by Delevingne
Summary: Sebenarnya sah-sah saja jika ia harus bekerja sebagai sekretaris di sebuah Perusahaan. Tapi tidak jika itu berkaitan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, atasannya sekaligus mantan kekasihnya../"Uh, sepertinya kau masih salah tingkah jika bertemu denganku?"


Sakura menarik napas panjangnya. Satu, dua, tiga—enam, terus begitu sampai lima menit berlalu begitu saja saat ia berdiri di depan pintu kayu seorang pemilik Perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

Ini memasuki satu bulan ia bekerja. Ia tidak menyukainya, serius. Jika bisa, ia akan menulis surat pengunduran dirinya secara terang-terangan dan mengumumkannya.

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan berhasil. Katanya, ia akan melewati fase-fase yang sulit jika ingin keluar dari Perusahaan ini.

Sakura tahu benar.

Sakura menyentuh gagang pintu itu. Nafasnya semakin cepat beradu dan jantungnya terus berdegup kencang. Ini kali kedua Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan Presdir ini. Meskipun intensitas waktu bertemu mereka berdua lebih banyak, tentu saja Sakura sebisa mungkin menghindarinya. Terdengar tidak sopan, ya, tapi keadaan yang mengharuskannya seperti itu.

Sakura tersenyum manis. Senyum khas para pegawai yang ia berikan. Mata kelam itu langsung menatapnya saat pintu ruangannya terbuka tanpa sebuah ketukan. Ah, Sakura sudah mengetuknya, mungkin saja atasannya ini tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah melaporkan tugas yang Anda berikan pada _client_ kita," Sakura meneguk ludahnya agak kasar. "Dan semuanya sudah dikoreksi secara sempurna, Uchiha- _sama_." Ia masih gugup namun bisa diatasinya.

Sakura melihat bagaimana air muka atasannya yang hanya memasang wajah datar dan tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun selain dahinya berkerut samar.

"Hn." Respon yang diberikan membuatnya bisa menghela napas lega. Sakura tersenyum tipis, sarat akan kelegaan. Ia masih memandang wajah tampan itu dalam jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

Lelaki itu sedang membaca map yang ia bawa. Dahinya sedikit berkerut samar dan Sakura berdoa dalam hatinya, semoga ia tidak akan terkena masalah seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau boleh pergi."

Sakura tersenyum lebar—sangat lebar. Membuat pekikan kecilnya terdengar sampai ke telinga lelaki itu. Mata kelamnya berubah menatap dingin padanya dan ia kembali diam. Merutuki kebodohannya sembari tersenyum tak jelas.

"Maaf."

Sakura berdeham kecil. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi. Selamat siang." Sakura berbalik, melangkah dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk. Sampai sebuah—

— _ **JDUK**_

Tembok keras ruangan menyentuh dahinya yang lebar.

"Aww!" Ringisnya tanpa sadar. Bunyi tabrakan antara dahinya dan tembok itu cukup keras. Membuat sang atasan yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya harus mendongak. Menatap penuh tanya apa yang baru saja terjadi di depannya.

Sakura menoleh, memberikan senyum malunya pada sang atasan yang menatapnya.

Sebuah seringai muncul di bibir lelaki tampan itu. "Uh, sepertinya kau masih salah tingkah jika bertemu denganku?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan membulatkan matanya karena kaget. Ia mendengus, membuka gagang pintu ruangan itu dan pergi dari sana. Dengan berlari, tentunya.

Sialan.

Ia bisa mati muda jika terus seperti ini.

Siapa yang ingin bekerja di salah satu Perusahaan milik _mantan kekasihmu_? Bertemu dengannya selama enam jam setiap hari. Terkecuali hari-hari libur dan perayaan besar.

Sakura mengalaminya. Semuanya tidak akan berjalan serumit ini jika tidak ada awalnya.

Jadi, begini ceritanya—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **All You Had To Do Was Stay**

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: Typo-misstypo, a little bit OOC, garing, AU, plot rush.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Sakura membawa beberapa potongan makanan dan minuman di dalam satu wadah yang sama. Dengan sepeda motor milik tempatnya bekerja, ia segera pergi menuju alamat yang diberikan Yuuhi untuknya. Ini tugasnya sebagai pengantar makanan.

Memalukan? Tidak. Ia memang lulusan dari Universitas terbaik seluruh Jepang, Universitas Tokyo jurusan Manajemen. Tapi mengapa nasibnya harus seburuk ini? Ia tidak akan mengeluh. Lagipula, mencari pekerjaan saat ini sangatlah sulit. Selama ia bisa menjalaninya dengan sabar, mengapa tidak?

Sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino. Sudah menjadi sekretaris pribadi dari kekasihnya sendiri, Shimura Sai. Sakura beberapa kali ditawari pekerjaan yang sama, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa tak enak dengan sahabatnya satu itu. Ino sudah banyak membantu kesulitan hidupnya. Dan ia tidak akan menyusahkan sahabatnya itu.

Sudah hampir satu tahun ia bekerja sebagai pengantar makanan toko pizza milik Aburame Shino. Sebelumnya, ia bekerja sebagai pegawai keuangan di sebuah bank kecil sampai akhirnya bank itu bangkrut dan pekerjanya berubah menjadi pengangguran.

Sakura mendongak, topi berwarna kuning yang dipakainya sangat membantunya. Mengurangi teriknya cahaya matahari yang langsung mengenai kornea matanya. Ia melihat secarik kertas yang berisikan alamat dimana tempat pemesannya berada.

"Alamatnya benar, tapi mengapa harus diantar ke gedung besar seperti ini?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia turun dari sepeda motor bebeknya. Menghampiri petugas berseragam di dekat pintu masuk halaman gedung.

"Permisi, selamat siang. Apa ini benar gedung Mangekyou Enterpises?" Sakura bertanya hati-hati pada pria berkacamata itu. Pria itu melirik alamat yang Sakura genggam, lalu mengangguk.

"Oh, terima kasih. Bisakah aku masuk? Aku dari toko pizza Aburame di pusat kota. Mengantarkan pesanan makanan." Sakura tersenyum hangat. Petugas itu mengangguk dan memberikan kode pada temannya yang berada di dalam ruangan. Gerbang besar itu terbuka dan Sakura dipersilakan masuk.

Sakura masuk bersama motor bebeknya. Ia mendongak, merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak membaca nama besar yang ada tepat di atas gedung tinggi pencakar langit itu. Mangekyou Enterpises langsung terbaca jelas olehnya.

Sakura mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan sedang namun tidak terlalu pelan. Halaman gedung ini sangat besar dan ia tidak tahu harus masuk lewat pintu yang mana. Ingin bertanya rasanya tak mungkin, para pegawai yang melihatnya—hampir sebagian dari mereka memandangnya penuh rendah.

Uh, memangnya aneh jika ia bekerja seperti ini?

Sakura terus menarik gas motornya. Tidak memerhatikan dengan benar apa yang ada di depannya. Pandangan matanya terus memutari isi gedung.

 _ **BRAAK**_

Sampai ia menabrak belakang mobil mewah seseorang yang ia tak ketahui siapa pemiliknya.

Dua orang pria langsung mengelilingi tubuhnya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, takut. Ia salah, lihatlah, mobil belakang itu terlihat penyook di sisinya karena ulahnya. Ia tidak berhati-hati.

"Lihatlah, Nona! Apa yang kau perbuat?!" Seorang pria dengan rambut agak kehitaman membentaknya dengan suara keras. Sakura turun dari motornya, mencoba merayu dua orang pria itu dengan wajah melasnya.

"Apa kau bisa ganti rugi?"

Sakura semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia ingin lari tapi gagal. Ia akan dipecat setelah ini. Itu pasti.

"Uang gajiku akan menggantinya. Kalian tenang saja." Sakura mengangguk-angguk berusaha meyakinkan namun gagal. Dua pria itu masih diam di tempatnya dan memandang tajam ke arahnya.

Uchiha Itachi mendongak, setelah mendengar bunyi keras akibat sesuatu—ia baru mengetahuinya. Ada seseorang yang baru saja menabrak bagian belakang mobilnya. Raut wajahnya yang tenang berubah agak keras.

Lelaki berambut raven di belakangnya yang sudah memutar tubuhnya menoleh saat sang kakak di depannya terdengar menggumamkan sesuatu. Ia menoleh, mendapati ada dua orang pria—pengawal sang kakak sedang bersama seorang gadis yang sedang memasang wajah penuh menyesal. Ia menyeringai, mendekati sang kakak yang masih memandang objeknya dengan dingin.

"Mungkin itu karma bagimu, Kakak." Katanya sembari menyeringai dan mendapat delikan tajam sang Kakak.

"Diam, Sasuke."

Pria berambut cokelat itu menoleh pada Itachi. Menggunakan isyarat mata, pria itu segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk menghadap pada pemilik asli mobil itu. Sakura akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meminta maaf dan ia benar-benar menyesal.

Sakura sudah di depan pemilik mobil aslinya. Pandangannya terhalang oleh topi yang ia kenakan. Sakura sudah berada di teras gedung. Dengan beberapa pengawal dan dua orang lelaki yang ia yakini pemegang posisi penting di Perusahaan ini.

"Tuan, maafkan saya, saya—

Ucapan Sakura terhenti saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuka sedikit topinya. Di depannya, dua lelaki itu sedang memandang ke arahnya dengan pandangan terkejut yang tak kalah darinya.

"K-kalian?"

"Sakura?" Itachi membuka suaranya. Ia melirik sang adik yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tubuh adiknya menegang beberapa saat sebelum kembali tenang. Tatapan matanya juga begitu mengintimidasi seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini berbeda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Itachi.

Sakura membuka topinya. Membiarkan rambut merah mudanya terurai indah begitu saja. Rambut merah muda sepunggungnya yang semakin bersinar. Membuat laki-laki yang berdiri diam di depannya, merubah sedikit pandangannya.

"Saya tidak sengaja menabrak mobil belakang Anda," Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup. Gajinya tidak akan cukup untuk mengganti kerugian itu. Mobilnya termasuk ke dalam kelas atas. Dan Sakura yakin, ia akan membayar berlipat ganda untuk kebodohannya itu.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak menyangka, ia akan bertemu Sakura di sini. Ia memandang Sasuke yang masih belum bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada objek lain selain gadis merah muda di depannya.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu padaku," Itachi menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura yang sempat menegang itu. "Lagipula, lulusan terbaik sepertimu mengapa harus bekerja sebagai—" Itachi melirik motor bebek Sakura yang berjarak tak jauh dari belakang mobilnya. "pengantar pizza?"

Sakura tersenyum. Sifat hangat Itachi masih sama belum berubah. Setidaknya.

"Yah, kau tahu, mencari pekerjaan itu sangat sulit saat ini. Satu-satunya jalan untuk aku bertahan hidup adalah ini. Bukankah itu tidak menjadi masalah selama aku tidak mencuri atau merampok suatu bank?" Sakura tertawa, tawanya menular pada Itachi yang masih antusias mendengarkan ceritanya.

Uchiha Sasuke—sejak tadi dianggap sebagai pohon penghias taman. Kehadirannya sama sekali tidak dianggap kakaknya sendiri. Dengan wajah bosan, ia memutar tubuhnya. Siap melangkah memasuki gedungnya.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh bosan pada sang kakak dan gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang membuang mukanya.

"Apa?"

Itachi tersenyum lebar. Petakan kecil di dahinya jeals terlihat. Kakaknya pasti punya rencana baru untuknya.

"Nah, Sakura, karena aku tahu betul bagaimana dirimu itu, jadi untuk mengganti semua kerugian yang kau sebabkan, maukah kau menjadi sekretaris pribadi adikku?" Itachi memandang Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Apa?" Sakura membulatkan matanya. Ia menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain setelah ini." Sakura masih mempertahan argumennya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam.

"Baiklah."

"Apa?" Kini perhatiannya seluruhnya pada sosok laki-laki berambut raven itu. Sasuke tidak mempersalahkan hal itu, lihatlah, ia dengan santainya menyetujui usul kakaknya itu.

Itachi tersenyum puas. Ia melirik Sakura dengan wajah pucatnya. Gadis itu tidak berbeda sama sekali. Masih Sakura yang ia kenal tujuh tahun lalu.

"Nah, mana pesananku, Sakura? Mungkin kita bisa makan bersama dengan Sasuke." Sakura berlari mengambil pesanannya. Ia membuka kertas dengan nama Itachi Uchiha di sana. Ia menghembuskan napas, mengapa ia begitu bodoh sampai tak tahu siapa yang memesan makanan ini. Kalau tahu sejak awal yang memesan adalah Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke Uchiha ia tidak akan kemari dan memberi alasan pada Yuuhi kalau ia sedang sakit.

"Aku sudah makan, terima kasih tawarannya." Sakura berusaha tersenyum namun gagal. Ia melirik pada Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak memedulikannya.

Itachi mendesah kecewa. Ia menatap Sakura penuh memohon, tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Besok kau bisa bekerja di tempat adikku ini. Aku akan menyuruh supirku untuk menjemputmu. Itu kalau kau tetap bersikeras untuk tidak datang."

Sakura mendesah.

"Anggap saja kau punya hutang yang besar padaku." Itachi tersenyum sekali lagi. Menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura penuh sayang dan menyusul Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu pergi.

Sakura kembali mendesah.

.

.

Hari pertama bekerja.

Rasanya ingin mati saja. Setelah empat tahun tidak bertemu Sasuke, beginikah akhirnya?

Ia dan Sasuke sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Begitu menurutnya.

Sasuke melangkah melewati mejanya. Raut wajah lelaki itu masih sama seperti yang ia kenal. Tidak berubah, malah semakin dingin saja.

"Selamat pagi." Sakura mencoba membuka suaranya. Itachi memberikan beberapa pelajaran bagaimana cara menjadi sekretaris yang baik. Tidak sulit baginya, ia adalah lulusan Universitas terbaik dengan nilai yang cukup tinggi.

Sasuke tidak menoleh! Sial. Meliriknya saja tidak. Sakura kembali duduk di tempatnya. Setidaknya, ia sudah bersikap baik.

Sakura datang dengan dokumen yang baru saja ia cetak di mesin _fotocopy_ lima menit yang lalu. Napasnya sedikit terengah karena berlari.

Sasuke memeriksa dokumennya. Dan ia bisa melihat kalau tak ada kecacatan atau penyimpangan di dalam tulisannya. Lelaki itu menaruh dokumennya. Memandang Sakura dari atas sampai bawah dan rasa humor terselip di mata kelamnya.

"Kau tidak memakai sepatu berhak di sini?"

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Ia menghela napasnya. "Uchiha- _sama_ , Anda tahu saya tidak bisa memakai sepatu berhak tinggi. Jadi, saya memutuskan untuk memakai sepatu _keds_ saja." Sakura memberikan alasannya dan sepertinya pandangan Sasuke padanya semakin menggelap.

"Kau tidak tahu apa peraturan di sini?" Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Jika kau tidak mengganti sepatumu dalam waktu satu jam. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi nanti." Katanya dengan nada mengancam. Sakura melepas sepatunya saat itu juga di depan Uchiha Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat kesal disaat bersamaan. Gadis berambut panjang itu segera berlari dari ruangan Sasuke dengan hatinya yang dipenuhi amarah.

Sasuke menyebalkan.

Ini baru hari pertama, bagaimana hari kedua dan selanjutnya nanti?

.

.

Dua minggu setelah bekerja.

Gajinya jauh diatas penghasilannya sebagai pengantar makanan dan pegawai sebuah bank dulu. Sasuke benar-benar mengerti dirinya.

Itachi juga meringankan biaya mengganti mobil belakangnya yang hancur karena motor bebeknya itu. Bahkan lelaki itu menolak uang yang ia berikan. Dengan alih-alih, itu untuk memenuhi kehidupan Sakura sehari-hari.

Sasuke mendongak saat sosok Sakura datang ke ruangannya. Gadis itu sudah terlihat berbeda dengan beberapa pakaian yang ia kenakan dan juga sepatu berhaknya.

"Saya ingin bicara." Formal. Sasuke merasakan ada yang tidak beres. Ia mengangguk, menyuruh Sakura untuk mendekat.

"Bagaimana caranya agar saya bisa mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan ini?" ucapnya dengan nada sopan dan terlihat … tenang. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, air mukanya berubah dingin.

"Mengapa?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Ini bukan tentang apa yang Anda pikirkan. Saya benar-benar harus mencari pekerjaan lain." Sakura membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Tidak bisa menatap mata itu lama-lama.

Mata yang membuatnya jatuh cinta tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke mendesah. Ia menatap Sakura yang menatapnya dengan wajah memohon.

"Tidak."

Sakura mengerang frustrasi.

"Aku tidak akan mengeluarkanmu. Asisten terbaik dengan penghargaan atas sebuah proyek perusahaan komunikasi beberapa hari yang lalu. Mengapa harus?"

Sakura kembali mendesah. Kecewa.

"Mungkin dua atau tiga bulan lagi. Anda akan berubah pikiran." Sakura masih kekeh dengan argumennya.

"Tetap tidak. Kau boleh pergi."

Sakura berdecak kesal. Gadis itu masih bisa menyembunyikan perasaan jengkelnya setengah mati. Meskipun, Sasuke bisa membacanya dari raut wajahnya yang berubah.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya, ia membenarkan letak sepatu berhaknya dan melepasnya. Lagipula, ini sudah jam pulang. Tidak akan ada pegawai yang melihatnya bertelanjang kaki di sini.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis.

 **Flashback end.**

.

.

Sakura tidak sampai separuh menghabiskan makan siangnya. Waktu istirahat pada jam kerjanya ia habiskan untuk melamun. Membuat Ino yang menatapnya hanya bisa mendesah.

"Sakura, kau punya masalah?" tanya Ino hati-hati.

Sakura menggeleng kecil. Ino kembali menatapnya curiga. Oke, ia tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari sahabatnya ini.

"Aku ingin mengundurkan diri. Tapi, Sasuke selalu melarangku." Gumamnya frustrasi. Ia memelankan suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh pegawai lainnya.

"Mengapa?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Aku tidak tahu."

Saat ini Sakura memutuskan untuk bertemu Ino pada jam makan siang di sebuah café terdekat di antara kedua perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja. Sakura sengaja untuk tidak makan siang di kantin kantor. Ia akan bertemu Sasuke dan itu bisa berbahaya bagi kesehatannya.

"Sasuke masih mencintaimu." Ino berucap kalem dan mendapat delikan tajam dari Sakura.

"Jangan bercanda," katanya sedikit membentak.

Ino menaikkan bahunya, tidak peduli gertakan Sakura di depannya. "Sakura, kalian berdua tidak benar-benar putus," ucapnya. Ino memutar matanya saat respon wajah Sakura yang sedih ada di depannya. "Sasuke pergi begitu saja saat kita baru lulus SMA empat tahun lalu. Tepat sekali dimana acara wisuda waktu lalu. Ia meninggalkanmu, tidak memberikanmu kabar dan mengabaikanmu. Sasuke ingin sekali menyampaikan sesuatu namun sepertinya itu tak berhasil."

Sakura diam.

"Kau mencintainya bukan? Kau pasti mengerti apa yang terjadi."

Ponsel Ino bergetar beberapa saat. Wanita cantik itu menggeser layar di ponselnya dan menekan layar di sana dengan cepat.

"Sai akan datang kemari. Ia ingin bertemu denganmu. Jangan lupakan bagaimana dekatnya kalian dulu," Ino menggoda Sakura yang terdiam. Ia tahu, bagaimana hancurnya Sakura dulu. Tapi itu sudah lama, Sakura pasti mengerti apa alasan Sasuke meninggalkannya dulu.

Mereka kembali larut dalam pembicaraan semasa sekolah dulu. Sakura sudah tampak lebih tenang. Jam makan siang akan berakhir tiga puluh menit lagi dan Sai juga tak kunjung datang.

"Ah, itu Sai!"

Sakura menoleh saat sosok Sai datang seorang diri. Lelaki tampan itu memeluk Ino yang berhasil membuat Sakura memutar matanya bosan. "Hentikan itu kalian berdua. Setiap detik dan menitnya kalian selalu bertemu, bisakah lakukan itu nanti?" jengah Sakura.

Sai tersenyum. Ia menepuk bahu Sakura yang terlihat bosan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak datang sendiri. Aku bersama Sasuke." Sai melirik Sakura yang langsung pucat.

Sakura menghabiskan minumannya saat pintu café berbunyi. Ia tidak perlu menoleh sudah tahu siapa datang. Sosok Sasuke berdiri di samping Sai. Lelaki itu tidak terkejut mendapati Sakura di sana.

"Kita bisa makan siang bersama. Dan Sakura tidak perlu khawatir terlambat masuk kantor hari ini," kata Ino riang. Wanita itu mengedipkan matanya pada Sakura dan dibalas tatapan tajamnya.

Sakura memegang mata kanannya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar lalu melirik pada Sai dan Ino bergantian.

"Sepertinya mataku kelilipan. Aku harus pergi ke kamar kecil. Ino, sampai jumpa lagi nanti. Ah, Sai kita akan bertemu lagi." Sakura berdiri dari kursinya, mengambil tas kecilnya dan berlari dari sana. Ia tidak memedulikan bagaimana cerobohnya ia sampai menabrak bahu Sasuke yang lebar itu.

Ino menahan tawanya. Ia tahu Sakura hanya bercanda. Wanita mana yang tidak akan memberikan respon yang sama ketika bertemu mantan kekasihnya?

Sai menghela napasnya. Ia menepuk bahu Sasuke yang masih mengikuti arah pandang dimana Sakura pergi.

"Sepertinya aku gagal membantumu kembali mendekatkan Sakura padamu. Kejarlah, ia mungkin membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Sai menarik kursi di samping Ino sesaat setelah Uchiha Sasuke pergi tak lama setelah Sakura.

.

.

Sasuke mengejar Sakura sampai ke dalam gedung. Ia tidak mendapatkan gadis berambut senada dengan bunga Jepang itu dimana-mana. Sampai matanya jatuh pada sosok Sakura yang sedang berbicara dengan laki-laki berambut merah dan mereka … tertawa bersama.

Sial.

Sasuke—dengan wajah dingin dan datarnya menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia menatap Sakura yang terkejut karena kehadirannya. Gadis itu mungkin berpikir dirinya sedang makan siang bersama Sai.

"Sasori," kata Sasuke dingin. Sasori dengan senyum tampannya membalas uluran tangan Sasuke. Wajah dingin Sasuke sepertinya tidak luntur seiring jabatan tangan mereka yang terlepas.

Sakura masih memberikan senyumnya pada Sasori. Laki-laki itu juga tidak tampak keberatan dengan perlakuan Sakura. Sasuke dengan segala kekuasaannya, menarik tangan Sakura untuk sedikit menjauh dari area Sasori yang sangat berbahaya menurutnya.

"Kita akan ada rapat tiga puluh menit lagi, Sasuke. Aku akan menunggumu." Sasori pergi dengan tawa yang ditahannya. Melihat bagaimana wajah Sasuke yang sedang berusaha menahan rasa cemburunya. Uh, ia rindu masa-masa SMA dulu.

Sasuke menarik Sakura ke ruangannya. Gadis itu beberapa kali terlihat memberontak namun Sasuke tetap menolak untuk melepaskannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha Sasuke?!" Hilang sudah kesabaran Sakura. Ia tidak bisa diperlakukan seolah-olah ia masih milik lelaki itu.

"Kau tahu siapa Sasori itu?" Sasuke berujar dingin. Membuat Sakura yang berdiri di depannya terdiam.

"Ia musuh terbesarku ketika mendapatkanmu. Kau tak lihat bagaimana ia mencoba untuk merayumu lagi?" Sasuke hampir saja kehilangan kendalinya di depan gadis itu jika tidak Sakura memandangnya dingin.

"Seharusnya aku yang marah. Kau yang meninggalkanku tanpa alasan jelas. Mengabariku saja tidak," Sakura tertawa miris. Mengingat bagaimana hancurnya ia waktu itu. "Kau memutuskan hubungan kita tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sekarang kau bisa jelaskan, wanita mana yang menjadi pelarianmu kali ini?" Sakura juga tak kalah dinginnya dalam berargumen.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia ingin menjelaskannya tapi tak bisa.

Sakura tertawa. Bukan tawa kebahagiaan. Melainkan rasa sedih yang teramat di dalamnya.

"Hubungan kita udah selesai, Sasuke. Jangan bertindak seolah kita masih mempunyai hubungan. Kau yang mengakhirinya, kau juga yang akan menanggung resikonya." Putus Sakura final setelah Sasuke kalah telak kali ini. Gadis itu keluar dari ruangan Sasuke dengan wajah memerah menahan marah dan … tangis.

.

.

Itachi yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan kepala Manager perusahaan adiknya dikejutkan dengan wajah Sakura yang memerah dan matanya beningnya yang terlihat menggenang akan air mata. Lelaki berumur tiga puluhan itu segera menghampiri Sakura, memeluknya.

"Sakura, sudahlah. Jangan menangis di sini." Itachi merasakan bahu Sakura yang bergetar di pelukannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Sasuke yang terdiam tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Itachi memberikan isyarat pada adik laki-lakinya itu untuk pergi. Membiarkan Sakura bersamanya beberapa saat agar gadis itu kembali tenang.

"Kau sudah terlihat tenang, ada apa?" Itachi membawa Sakura ke kedai kopi terdekat kantor. Hubungan mereka yang terlalu dekat membuat para pegawai kantornya terlihat iri dan tidak suka secara bersamaan. Bisa sedekat itu dengan atasan tertinggi mereka yang terlihat dingin dan tidak tersentuh siapapun.

Sakura menghapus air matanya. Ia memandang mata kelam itu dalam. "Bisakah aku keluar dari pekerjaanku dan mencari pekerjaan yang lain? Menjadi pengantar makanan bukanlah hal yang buruk."

Itachi mendesah.

"Sakura, ini pekerjaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Aku memang tidak bermaksud untuk memerasmu dengan kaau harus membayar semua kesalahanmu. Aku sudah memperbaiki mobilku hari itu juga. Tapi, aku hanya ingin kebahagiaan kalian berdua kembali. Itu saja." Itachi berkata hati-hati. Takut menyinggung perasaan Sakura yang sedang sensitif.

Sakura diam.

Itachi menarik napas panjang. "Sasuke pergi bukan karena keinginannya sendiri. Kedua orangtuaku memaksanya untuk bersekolah di luar negeri beberapa tahun agar ia bisa membangun gedungnya sendiri."

Itachi meminum kopi hitam yang ia pesan. Ia yakin, kopi bisa membantu semuanya terlihat lebih baik.

"Sasuke mencintaimu. Bahkan sangat. Pernahkah kau mendengar kata putus darinya saat kalian masih bersama?"

Sakura menggeleng kecil.

"Ia tak pernah ingin memutuskan hubungan kalian. Sakura, mengertilah. Sasuke benar-benar kembali untukmu. Padahal, aku sendiri akan tergoda dengan gadis-gadis cantik di sana jika aku menjadi dirinya. Tapi ia tetap pada cintanya. Bukankah itu membuktikan semuanya?" tanya Itachi.

Sakura mendesah. "Ino benar. Tapi aku tak terlalu yakin." Sakura berkata sungguh-sungguh.

"Setelah Sasuke kembali, ia meminta bantuan sahabatnya seperti Naruto dan Sai untuk mencari tahu bagaimana kabarmu. Bahkan aku juga harus turun tangan untuk mencarimu. Tapi gagal, kami tak tahu kau dimana dan ia sangat frustrasi memikirkannya."

Sakura memandang Itachi dalam.

"Sai tidak memberitahu kami secara detailnya. Ia hanya memberitahu Sasuke kalau kau baik-baik saja dan kau bekerja sebagai petugas pengantar makanan di sebuah restoran pusat kota."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Jadi, kau tahu aku bekerja sebagai pengantar makanan?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Tapi, aku tidak tahu kalau makanan yang aku pesan adalah tempatmu bekerja. Sasuke juga sama terkejutnya saat kami bertemu denganmu lagi."

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Bukankah takdir kalian sudah jelas adanya? Itu bukan sebuah kebetulan semata, Sakura. Percayalah. Kalian sama-sama mencintai." Itachi menggenggam tangan Sakura yang ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Adik yang bisa merubah Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik.

Sakura tersenyum dengan lirih. "Seharusnya yang ia lakukan adalah tetap tinggal, Kakak."

.

.

Sasuke menunggu dengan gusar di dekat meja kerja Sakura. Gadis itu sudah kembali dengan wajah yang sudah tenang dari sebelumnya. Tanda-tanda Sakura sehabis menangis juga tidak terlihat.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang memandangnya penuh arti. Gadis cantik ini mengambil tas kecilnya. Jam pulang kantor sudah lewat lima belas menit yang lalu dan Sasuke belum juga kembali.

"Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Sasuke mendesah.

"Apa yang Itachi katakan padamu?"

Sakura menggeleng kecil. "Tidak ada yang berarti." Ia hendak pergi menuju lift sampai tangan Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Jangan pergi."

Sakura tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis sampai Sasuke berpikir itu adalah imajinasinya sendiri. Sampai dimana senyum itu berubah lebar. "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu padamu?"

Sasuke masih diam. Tidak berniat melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku minta maaf."

Sakura membuka suaranya. "Permintaan maaf diterima." Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke balik.

Senyum di bibir lelaki itu mengembang. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk mendekat padanya. Memeluknya erat dan berharap ia bisa terus seperti ini untuk selamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Itachi berdeham dengan Sai yang terkekeh geli di sampingnya. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun ke tiga puluh enam perusahaan besar milik sang Ayah, Uchiha Corp. Mereka semua yang hadir adalah tamu-tamu penting antar Perusahaan tak terkecuali sang anak yang datang membawa kekasihnya.

Ino memutar matanya saat mendapati wajah Sakura yang berseri-seri karena kebahagiaan. Wanita cantik itu hendak memeluk Sakura erat dan dihadiahi tatapan tajam Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Oh, Sasuke, jangan kau merajuk padaku hanya karena aku tidak memberitahu dimana Sakura berada saat kau meminta-minta padaku alamat rumah Sakura yang baru." Ino memandang Sasuke dengan wajah kesalnya.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. Membuat Sakura tertawa geli melihat tingkah kedua orang terpenting hidupnya yang tak pernah baik sejak mereka sama-sama duduk di Menengah Atas.

"Sudahlah." Itachi berusaha menengahi. Ia menyuruh Sasuke dan Sakura segera maju ke depan mendengarkan pidato dan menikmati acara yang diadakan di sebuah hotel bintang lima kelas atas di tengah kota.

Itachi segera pergi keluar untuk menyambut tamu yang hadir. Ino menarik Sai untuk mencari minuman dan hanya tersisa mereka berdua.

Sakura tersenyum senang saat pandangan para wanita mengarah pada kekasihnya. Sasuke tampak tidak memedulikannya. Bahkan wanita cantik tidak berhasil menggoyahkan hati Sasuke yang terlalu beku itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura. Gadis itu menoleh dengan senyumnya. Berbisik kembali kalau ia merasa menang diantara ribuan wanita lainnya yang berusaha mendapatkan hati kekasihnya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli saat Sakura masih memberikan senyumnya. Senyum yang ia rindukan saat ia berada jauh dari gadis itu.

Sakura menahan napasnya saat tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke merangkul bahunya dan mendekatkan diri padanya. Ia memang berada jauh di belakang para tamu. Tapi tetap saja, beberapa pasang mata langsung mengarah pada mereka.

"Sasuke.."

"Hn."

"Lepaskan tanganmu. Kita sedang dalam acara resmi."

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Kita ini kan sepasang kekasih. Bukan masalah sepertinya."

Sakura berusaha menahan mati-matian wajahnya yang memerah karena beberapa dari tamu memandang mereka.

"Lepaskan."

Pelukan Sasuke semakin erat padanya.

"Tidak mau, Sakura."

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

AN:

 _Well, could've been easy, all you had to do was stay._ Hayo siapa yang tahu sama lagu mbak Taylor yang ini?

Sebenenernya agak ga nyambung sih ya, tapi gapapalah. Makna lagunya kan sama gitu, Cuma bedanya si cowo di lagu itu udah terlambat buat memperbaikin, kalau disini belum :3

Garing ya, tapi serius saya belajar bikin romens gitu walaupun jatuhnya gagal. Semoga suka ya!

Love

Delevingne Cara


End file.
